


Cedric Diggory y el Torneo de los Tres Magos

by NoeliaSC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Cedric Diggory, aclamado buscador de quidditch y prefecto de Hufflepuff, se encuentra en su último año en Hogwarts. A pesar de estar preocupado por su futuro fuera del colegio, aún le esperan algunas aventuras dentro de los muros del castillo.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory





	1. El torneo

**Author's Note:**

> “Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos  
> era romperse los huesos”  
> (Sombrero Seleccionador)

La cama de la tienda de campaña (o la casa portable como había oído a otros magos referirse) no eran tan cómoda como la suya propia pero después de tener las emociones a flor de piel durante todo el partido de quidditch, tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo aceptaría incluso una piedra. En la cama de la litera de abajo, su padre ya roncaba no muy suavemente ajeno a los pensamientos que mantenían despierto a su hijo.  
A pesar de que su cuerpo parecía estar dispuesto a recibir un merecido descanso después de las emociones del día, su mente disentía. Por su cabeza pasaban una y otra vez las mejores jugadas sin necesidad de usar sus omniculares. Los cazadores de Irlanda habían estado increíbles, sin duda habían llevado al equipo a su victora pero sobre todos ellos se encontraba el buscador búlgaro, Viktor Krum. No había palabras para describirlo, se alegraba de tener los omniculares para poder repasar el vuelo de Krum tantas veces quisiera, estaba especialmente interesado en perfeccionar el amago de Wronski.  
Como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, estaba decidido a alzar este año la Copa. Como buscador estaba especialmente interesado en emular las jugadas de su homónimo búlgaro. Como joven de recién cumplidos diecisiete años, soñaba con ser él quien cogiera la snitch en los próximos mundiales. Sin embargo, como hijo, bien sabía que a su padre no le hacía tanta gracia como a él por mucho que le encantara repetir a todo aquel que estuviera (o no) dispuesto a escuchar cómo atrapó la snitch antes que el mismísimo Harry Potter.  
Su padre, jefe del departamento para el control de las criaturas mágicas del Ministerio de Magia, había puesto especial cuidado en presentarle a ciertas personas, figuras influyentes de gran peso dentro del Ministerio. Hasta ahora se había dejado guiar por los consejos que le daba su padre y había escuchado los planes que tenía para él y su futuro tras graduarse de Hogwarts; no obstante, ahora que ese futuro estaba tan cerca empezaba a dudar. La carrera política le atraía, era buen conversador y se le daba bien tratar con la gente, además de que ayudar a los demás era un ideal de vida al que bien merecía la pena dedicarse pero también era bueno jugando al quidditch y le encantaba montar en escoba, no era Viktor Krum pero el talento es cuestión de práctica. Su padre disentía y así se lo había dicho esa misma noche, después de que Cedric insinuara la satisfacción de una carrera en el quidditch.  
―¿Satisfactoria? Sí, puede que sí pero solo por un tiempo. ¿Has visto al joven Krum? Dentro de diez años será demasiado mayor para jugar, y ni siquiera tendrá treinta aún. En cambio, un trabajo en el ministerio te ofrece tranquilidad, sabes que nadie te echará por ser demasiado mayor para montar en escoba.  
Cedric no le dijo nada. Su padre se metió en la cama poco después de aquello mientras él seguía tumbado encima de las sábanas. Por primera vez se preguntaba seriamente qué iba a ser de él. 

Una fuerte sacudida lo arrancó de su sueño en el que también debía tomar una difícil decisión, la que al final le llevaba a precipitarse al vacío. Pensaba que había sido eso lo que le había despertado, pero al abrir los ojos la cara desencajada de su padre estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya.  
―¿Qué? ¿Qué pas…? ― balbuceó aún medio dormido.  
―Rápido despierta Cedric, ¡Despierta!  
―Pe… ¿Qué ocurre, papá?  
―No hay tiempo, sal y corre hacia el bosque luego iré a por ti. ¡Corre!  
Cedric hizo lo que le pidió su padre, salió de la tienda a todo correr pero no se dirigió hacia los árboles. En su lugar el caos y los gritos de auxilio atrajeron su atención, instintivamente su mano fue a su varita. Simplemente no podía darle la espalda a los gritos. Debía ayudar.  
Con la varita en alto y un hechizo de defensa en la punta de la lengua, Cedric se lanzó hacía el primer encapuchado. Éste se cernía sobre un muggle, no sabía quién era pero eso daba igual. Lanzó Repulso, acertando de lleno en el pecho del mago tenebroso. El hechizo derribó al sorprendido mago, dando tiempo a Cedric y a otros magos y brujas a rescatar al desorientado muggle. Sin embargo, su alegría no duró demasiado tiempo ya que donde antes estaba el mago encapuchado con las piernas al cielo, ahora había el triple de ellos, de pie todos y con las varitas listas.  
―¡Maldito crío! Si tanto te gustan los muggles sufrirás su destino. ¡¡Cruc..!!  
Al escuchar las primeras letras de una de las maldiciones imperdonables, Cedric se embarró. Toda la energía y valentía que sentía hacía dos minutos, había abandonado su cuerpo. Los que creía que serían sus últimos pensamientos se los dedicó a su padre, le pidió perdón por haberle desobedecido y por tener que ver a su hijo muerto antes que él. 

***  
―Me quedé ahí, congelado, Cho. Iban a lanzar una maldición y no hice nada.  
El 1 de septiembre, en el trayecto de camino a Hogwarts todos los alumnos de séptimo parecían muy interesados en comentar sus planes de futuro laboral. Cedric se alegró de que sus quehaceres como perfectos le permitieran mantenerse alejado de responder las preguntas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, había una persona de la que no podía escaquearse, o más bien no quería, Cho.  
―Suerte que Bill y Charlie Weasley estuvieran allí. No pasó nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.  
―Sí que tengo Cho. ¿Sabes? No sé qué hacer después de terminar Hogwarts, mi padre quiere que trabaje en el Ministerio como él.  
―Ajá.― fue todo lo que dijo Cho. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que debía darle un poco de tiempo antes de que le contase lo que realmente le preocupaba.  
―Y yo no sé lo que quiero. Esa noche, la de los Mundiales, me quedé despierto hasta tarde fantaseando con ser jugador profesional de quidditch, pero cómo voy a jugar al quidditch si me bloqueo cuando me atacan.  
―¿Tienes algún otro sueño? ¿Tal vez otra profesión que te gustara especialmente cuando eres pequeño? ― preguntó Cho.  
―No, siempre me pareció que el fin de mis estudios en Hogwarts estaba muy lejano, pero no es así, me acabo de dar cuenta. Este es mi último año.  
―No te preocupes, Cedric. Ya lo sabrás. Quizá cuando este verano tengas los resultados de tus ÉXTASIS y los veas, entonces lo sabrás.  
―No lo sé, tal vez. ― añadió más para tranquilizarla a ella que porque realmente lo creyese.  
―¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Alguna asignatura que te guste más que el resto? ― preguntó la chica tratando de ayudarlo.  
Cedric pensó la respuesta antes de responder.  
―Después de los profesores que hemos tenido pensé que nunca lo diría pero Defensa contra las artes oscuras y el quidditch sin duda. Las dos por igual me hacen sentir bien, vivo. No puedo tener las dos cosas a la vez. Ser jugador profesional y convertirse en auror requiere mucho trabajo y tiempo; además de que tendría que superar hmm mi pequeño problema. Ojalá hubiera un modo de decidir.  
―Oh, puede que lo haya.  
―¿A qué te refieres, Cho?  
―A nada, pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero. Estamos a punto de llegar, este año va a ser muy especial y seguro que te ayuda a decidirte. ― dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo para reunirse con sus amigas.  
***  
Cedric se paró delante del cáliz. Una de las ventajas de ser perfecto era poder moverse por el castillo durante la noche; había elegido la hora después de la cena porque sabía que el gran comedor se encontraba desierto y así era. Cruzó la línea dibujada por Dumbledore sin problemas, ahora no había nada que le impidiese echar el papel con su nombre.  
Sin embargo, se demoró un poco, pensando en lo que le había llevado hasta ahí. Las motivaciones son importantes, no quería ser el Campeón de Hogwarts por las razones incorrectas. Por un lado estaba Cho, le había hablado maravillas del Torneo y de cómo este podría ayudarle a descubrir cuál era su verdadera vocación. Y por otro lado, estaba eso, el Torneo de los Tres Magos podría ayudarle a descubrirse a sí mismo. Pero, ¿había algo más o era sólo eso?, se preguntó a sí mismo.  
Los recuerdos de sus amigos y profesores animándole a participar en el sorteo le vinieron en ese momento a la mente. La profesora Sprout le había animado personalmente en un par de ocasiones a echar su nombre al cáliz. Todos coincidían en que sería un magnífico campeón, pero hasta ese momento no se había hecho la pregunta a sí mismo.  
Sí, le respondió su propia voz, era un Hufflepuff orgulloso y le encantaría ser el representante de la escuela. Que tuviera más de una motivación no quería decir que no se lo tomase en serio, sino todo lo contrario, quizá le ayudase a esforzarse aún más.  
Con eso en mente, lanzó el papel dentro del cáliz.  
***  
―Ha llegado el momento ―anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él ―. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no lo conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.  
Alrededor de él, la mesa de Hufflepuff lanzaba miradas alternativas entre el director y él. Cedric sentía que el corazón iba a salirle por la boca, le sudaban las palmas de las manos y empezaba a sentir unas persistentes náuseas. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer que su nombre saliera de ese cáliz, deseaba no haber metido su nombre en primer lugar. ¿Realmente el Cedric del pasado había considerado necesario pasar por aquel calvario sólo para probarse a sí mismo que era mago capaz?  
―Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar ―dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él ―, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. “Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones ―continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad ―, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.” “Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión ― anunció Dumbledore ―. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado ― indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa ―, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.” El director sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas la velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera, él incluido, ahogó un grito. ―El campeón de Durmstrang ― leyó Dumbledore con voz alta y clara ― será Viktor Krum. Al tiempo una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaron el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua. Cedric apartó la vista de la alta espalda del buscador búlgaro, y tragó saliva. El cáliz cuyo fuego tardó unos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino. ―La campeona de Beauxbatons ―dijo Dumbledore ― es ¡Fleur Delacour! Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts… Cedric sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca justo después de la cena. El cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino. ―El campeón de Hogwarts es ¡Cedric Diggory!


	2. Primera prueba

Esa mañana la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba más concurrida que nunca. Como ya era costumbre, todos le saludaron y palmearon la espalda con verdadero entusiasmo mientras cruzaba la sala sorteando los sofás y cojines del suelo.   
―¡Cedric! ¡Cedric! ¡Cedric! ― escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.   
Al instante, decenas de voces corearon su nombre, incluso los ficus en sus macetas parecían seguir el ritmo con sus hojas. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, era el buscador y el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa, además de perfecto, ya había escuchado su nombre a gritos cuando el año pasado ganaron a Gryffindor. Sin embargo, esta vez el cántico sonaba distinto, no sabía por qué. Respondió a sus gritos con una sonrisa de medio lado y salió al pasillo antes de que unos brazos lo alcanzaran.   
Aunque no todos lo consiguieron, un brazo le rodeó los hombros y le hizo girar. Ernie Macmillan le mostraba ahora una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que le tendía algo.   
―¿De qué es esta insignia?   
―Es en tu honor, no sé quién lo ha hecho pero mira son geniales. ― Macmillan levantó la solapa de su túnica donde pendía otra insignia igual para que Cedric pudiera verla. En letras escarlatas relucía “Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY”, antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo la puerta a la casa de Hufflepuff se abrió a sus espaldas, los alumnos que no tenían clase a primera hora continuaban coreando su nombre. Si no me doy prisa, se dijo, nunca llegaré a clase a tiempo.   
―Sí, claro son geniales. ¡Me encantan! Muchas gracias chicos pero tengo que ir a clase de Herbología, no quiero llegar tarde y tener que encargarme de podar el sauce boxeador.

A lo largo del día vio como muchos otros alumnos no solamente de su casa lucían la misma insignia en el pecho que Macmillan. No fue hasta que terminaron las clases y se encontraba en el Gran Comedor para la cena cuando tuvo tiempo para mirar más detenidamente la insignia.   
Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY  
¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!   
Este mensaje más tarde cambia a:  
POTTER APESTA  
Cedric se volvió hacia el resto de sus compañeros.   
―Esto no me parece bien. Es…  
―Pero es la verdad Cedric, eres el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts.   
―Ese no es el caso, Potter… ― otra vez fue interrumpido.   
―Potter ha conseguido ser el centro de atención otra vez.   
―Gryffindor siempre tiene que ganar, nos han robado nuestro triunfo. ―añadió alguien.   
―Llevan tres años seguidos ganando la Copa de las Casas y también tienen que tener al campeón de Hogwarts.   
―Dumbledore les favorece. ― incluso se atrevió a decir alguien.   
Después de la comida, Cedric volvió directamente a su dormitorio y de ahí a la cama. Tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse, muchos temas a los que dar vueltas mentalmente mientras trataba de dormir: su futuro, los ÉXTASIS, el entrenamiento para la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos… Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquellas ridículas insignias.   
Le había sorprendido tanto como a los demás saber que Potter también había sido elegido por el cáliz como campeón de Hogwarts pero este no dejaba de asegurar que él no había metido su nombre ni tampoco había pedido a nadie que lo hiciera. Además, tampoco parecía muy contento con la decisión de tener que competir o al menos eso le había parecido a él.  
Seguía estando seguro de eso, de que Potter no parecía muy conforme con la decisión de Bagman y Crouch de hacer que siga en la competición. No obstante, sus oídos continuaron resonando cuando se quedó dormido.   
***  
Los días siguientes cada vez más y más alumnos lucían la insignia. Sin importar las veces que las quitara de manos del chico Malfoy siempre parecía haber más y más. Continuó haciéndolo, esperaba que si el chico Slytherin no se cansaba al menos el resto lo haría.   
Sus nuevas preocupaciones antes de dormir estaban ahora destinadas a la próxima prueba. Practicaba incansablemente, aprendía nuevos hechizos, repasaba encantamientos que ya sabían, memorizaba los ingredientes de las pociones más complicadas… Su problema no estaba tanto con el entrenamiento sino con la incertidumbre, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Le daba miedo sólo de pensar que pudiera ser, sospechaba que sería más terrible que un boggart pese a que el hecho de enfrentarse otra vez al mago tenebroso de los mundiales ya le resultaba terrorífico. No tenía ni una sola pista acerca de la primera prueba, había leído acerca de los anteriores Torneos antes del sorteo y ahora practicaba en consecuencia aunque esperaba no tener que enfrentarse en duelo frente a un escuadrón de aurores.   
Iba a clases, entrenaba, comía, practicaba, clases de nuevo, cenaba y estudiaba de nuevo para los exámenes hasta que se quedaba dormido. Quedaba solo una semana para la primera prueba y la sensación de náuseas que había experimentado el día del sorteo reaparecía esporádicamente cada vez con más frecuencia conforme se acercaba la fecha señalada. Echaba de menos volar en escoba, necesitaba sentir de nuevo esa sensación de estar a solas a veinte metro de distancia del suelo para calmarse y relajarse. Ya se estaba planteando levantarse un día antes de la madrugada para poder disfrutar de esos preciados minutos. Quizá volar le ayudará a pensar en algunos otros hechizos que pudiera practicar; cuando la solución llegó de la persona que menos se esperaba a pesar de ser una en las que más pensaba esos días.   
De camino a clase de Encantamientos, su mochila nueva se rasgó. Libros, plumas y rollos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, y varios frascos de tinta se rompieron.   
―No os molestéis. ― dijo irritado a sus amigos cuando estos se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas ―. Decidle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos.   
Cuando sus amigos se fueron, vio que Harry Potter estaba en el corredor y se agachaba a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.   
―Hola ― le saludó, recogiendo un ejemplar de Guía de la transformación, nivel superior, salpicado de tinta ―. Se me acaba de descoser la mochila … a pesar de ser nueva.   
―Cedric ―le dijo Harry acercando su cara más a la suya, quedando solo a unos centímetros. ― la primera prueba son dragones.   
―¿Qué? ― exclamó Cedric, levantando la vista.   
―Dragones ― repitió Harry con premura. ― Han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno, y tenemos que burlarlos.   
Las sensaciones de náuseas volvieron con más fuerza que nunca, acompañadas por un nudo en el estómago.   
―¿Estás seguro? ― fue todo lo que pudo decir.   
―Completamente ― respondió Potter ― Los he visto.   
―Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste? Se supone que no podemos saber…   
―No importa, ― le cortó. ― Pero no soy el único que lo sabe. A estas horas Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron.   
Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Miró a Potter con una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz. No solía pensar mal de la gente, y mucho menos sospechar pero algunas dudas seguían ahí, así que preguntó:   
―¿Por qué me lo has dicho?  
―Es justo, ¿no te parece? Ahora todos lo sabemos… Estamos en pie de igualdad, ¿no? ― le dijo.  
En la voz de Potter, había una nota de resignación y también de cansancio que no pudo ocultar o quizá no quiso. Cedric se sintió mal al instante por haber dudado y sospechado del joven, mientras él dudaba y prestaba oídos a las confabulaciones en contra de Potter, éste se había preocupado de informarle cuando no tenía ningún motivo por el que hacerlo.   
Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias a Potter, el profesor Moody los interrumpió y tuvo que volver a clase aunque no pudo concentrarse demasiado.   
***  
El día de la primera prueba, el nudo del estómago seguía ahí, no pudo comer mucho ese día. La espera no mejoró esas sensaciones.   
―¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! ― exclamó finalmente Ludo Bagman ― Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, os ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de vosotros para que saquéis la miniatura de aquello con lo que os va a tocar enfrentaros. ― Les enseñó una bolsa de seda ―. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo veréis. Y tengo que deciros algo más… Ah, sí … ¡vuestro objetivo es coger el huevo de oro!  
Como había dicho, Bagman esperó hasta que el ruido de fuera de la tienda fuera ensordecedor antes de ofrecerles la bolsa.   
―Las damas primero ― dijo tendiéndoselas a Fleur Delacour.   
Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número “dos”. Krum sacó el dragón de bola chino con el número “tres” en la base. Respiró hondo antes de meter la mano en la bolsa. Sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número “uno” atado al cuello. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el número. Por su parte, Potter sacó la miniatura del colacuerno húngaro con el número “cuatro”.   
―¡Bueno, ahí lo tenéis! ― dijo Bagman ―. Habéis sacado cada uno el dragón con el que os tocará enfrentaros, y el número es el del orden en que sabréis, ¿comprendéis? Yo tendré que dejaros dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien.  
Faltaban minutos para que tuviera que salir al cercado, ahí fuera y enfrentarse a un dragón cuya miniatura tenía en la palma de la mano. No pudo evitar ponerse a dar vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda. Para cuando oyó el silbato que indicaba que era su hora, el corazón iba a salirse por la boca.   
Lo último que pensó antes de cruzar la lona para entrar en la tierra era que nunca ni en un millón de años pensó que se enfrentaría voluntariamente contra un dragón. Cuando lo tuvo de frente y lo vío a tamaño real, se le hizo aún peor. Pero, ¿dónde se había metido?   
Temía quedarse en blanco de nuevo, si durante la noche de los mundiales había sido un mal momento aquel no se quedaba atrás. Por suerte, su tenaz régimen de prácticas y entrenamiento autoimpuesto le salvó de ser devorado por el dragón.   
Después de que Potter le advirtiera de en qué consistía la primera prueba, había investigado incansablemente hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no había forma alguna de vencer a un dragón. De modo que solo le quedaba una salida, la distracción.   
Llevado por los entrenamientos de la última semana, el cuerpo de Cedric se movía casi automáticamente. Apuntó con la varita a una de las rocas pero nada pasó. El dragón ya había fijado su atención en él así que no le quedó más remedio que correr al tiempo que lanzaba el hechizo una y otra vez contra las rocas. Finalmente, una de estas se decidió a plegarse a sus designios y se transformó en un pequeño labrador de color oscuro que comenzó a ladrar de una forma lastimera para suerte de Cedric aunque desgracia del propio perro pues el dragón se olvidó del joven para centrar su atención en él.  
Aprovechando esta momentánea distracción, Cedric corrió dando un rodeo cerca del dragón hasta su pila de huevos. Tenía que avanzar sin hacer ruido pues aunque el dragón estuviera entretenido con el perro, los de su especie eran conocidos por tener un oído muy fino. Sin embargo, se descuidó justo cuando estaba a menos de diez metros del nido, podía ver claramente el huevo de oro. Hizo demasiado ruido y el dragón se olvidó del perro para centrar de nuevo su atención en él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Cedric corrió sin importar ya el ruido ni el sigilo hasta el nido del dragón. Alcanzó el huevo justo cuando el dragón lanzó una llamarada, Cedric se apartó abrazando el huevo con el cuerpo pero no lo suficientemente rápido, sintió un lenguetazo de calor acariciándole la cara.


	3. El Baile

―Se acerca el baile de Navidad ― decía la profesora Sprout ―. constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podréis invitar a estudiantes más jóvenes. Tendréis que llevar pareja aunque esto no es obligatorio excepto para los campeones de las escuelas.   
<


	4. Segunda prueba

Después del Baile de Navidad, los días pasaban a la velocidad de una bludger. Su lista de cosas pendientes de hacer seguía el mismo camino, se extendía día a día.   
Después de descifrar el huevo, su cabeza había construido miles de escenarios posibles sobre a lo que podría enfrentarse en la siguiente prueba: duelos, enfrentamientos, puede incluso, Merlín no lo quisiera, se sacasen dragones marinos de la manga.   
Temía volver a salir mal herido de esta prueba así que se propuso preparar todos los posibles frentes. Aún faltaban dos meses para la prueba, tenía tiempo. Pidió ayuda a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para preparar la prueba. Algunos de sus compañeros de quidditch inventaron un nuevo juego del duelo mágico en escoba versión avanzada con Budget suelta. Incluso hubo un momento en el que se atrevieron con dos budget pero se volvió demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo, gracias a eso se volvió aún más hábil y rápido. Además de que su confianza en sí mismo se afianzó, ni una sola vez se había quedado bloqueado. Sin embargo, seguía rondando la misma pregunta por la cabeza. Poco antes de la prueba, Cho lo arrastró hasta Hogsmeade.   
Al principio, creía que iban a la tetería, Cedric había estado tan ocupado últimamente que casi no había tenido tiempo para Cho. No le gustaba la tetería especialmente pero si allí era donde ella quería ir así que lo haría. Sin embargo, Cho fue quien lo sorprendió a él, le había preparado junto a sus amigos una fiesta sorpresa. Rodeado de todos sus amigos y su novia, junto con un par de cervezas de mantequilla, Cedric se desahogó, momento que los demás aprovecharon para animarle.   
―Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer, Ced.   
―Ni yo.   
―Pero, si tú vas a trabajar en la librería de tu madre. ― le acusó Ernie.   
―Ya, pero eso es porque es un negocio familiar y yo soy hijo único, no me queda otra. En cambio, Cedric y tú podéis elegir, su padre y tu madre trabajan en el ministerio. No tenéis ningún legado que continuar.   
―Ya ― intervino Cedric tras escucharlos exponer sus ideas. ― Entiendo todo eso y es lo que me digo a mí mismo pero al mismo tiempo siento que la elección que haga determinará mi vida, para bien o para mal.   
A su lado, Cho sonrió y le cogió la mano, apretándole fuerte entre las suyas para darle ánimos.   
―Aún somos jóvenes. Podemos permitirnos cometer millones de errores.   
―Exacto. ― corroboró Eddie. ― Excepto tú, queremos la copa del torneo para Hufflepuff.   
―Nosotros siempre te hemos apoyado, recuérdalo cuando ganes mil galeones.   
Todos rieron con su ocurrencia. Cedric sabía que solo lo decían para animarle, pero al hablar con ellos de sus problemas, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que dudaba. Se prometió a sí mismo que ganaría por ellos. 

Después de horas de clases extracurriculares y tutorías con los profesores, además de repasar libros y notas de compañeros y un amplio etcétera. Cedric había reunido y construido un plan para el día de la prueba.   
La noche antes de la misma, las náuseas y el nudo en el estómago de la primera vez volvieron. Ya eran tan recurrentes que casi las consideraba unas viejas amigas, estaba casi acostumbrado, casi, por lo que pasó toda la noche despierto sin poder evitar darle vueltas a lo que podría o no podría pasar al día siguiente.   
Ya había conseguido solventar el problema de como respirar bajo el agua pero aún había algo que le faltaba. En el canto del huevo se decía que las criaturas marinas que habitaban el Lago tendrían lo que él más quería, aún no sabía que podía ser eso, aunque sospechaba que sería más bien alguien.   
Si el mensaje de las sirenas lo hubiese escuchado un par de meses atrás sabría a quién se podía referir, desde la primera vez que la vió no había nadie más que Cho pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso, no era ella quien rondaba su cabeza en todo momento. No estaba seguro de nada y no sabía cómo estarlo, muchas cosas habían dejado de tener sentido para él y otras muchas habían cobrado relevancia.   
Antes de quedarse dormida se prometió a sí mismo solucionar las cosas una vez terminara el Torneo de los 3 magos.   
***  
―Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno… dos… ¡tres!  
El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos.   
Nada más sonar la señal del comienzo de la prueba, Cedric se lanzó al agua al tiempo que formulaba un hechizo. La burbuja de aire que se creó a su alrededor le permitía respirar mientras buceaba a las profundidades del lago.   
A cada uno de sus lados iban Fleur y Krum. Se dispuso a separarse de ellos, los otros dos campeones parecían tener la misma idea porque se dirigían en direcciones opuestas. Krum a la izquierda, Fleur a la derecha y él hacia delante, en línea recta, pero no pudo avanzar mucho. Algo lo agarró por el tobillo y tiró de él. Se giró para ver como Fleur y Krum también estaban siendo arrastrados. Levantó su varita y gritó Incendio. De la punta de la varita salió un chorro de agua caliente. Acertó de pleno en el tentáculo que le había agarrado la pierna, lo soltó pero su alivio fue sólo momentáneo. El calamar volvió a la carga con otro tentáculo.   
A su izquierda, Cedric podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como el búlgaro trataba de morder el tentáculo con el objetivo de soltarse. El calamar no parecía muy contento con eso tampoco pues zarandeó a Krum hasta que éste se quedó quieto.   
Antes de que el tentáculo pudiera arrastrar su cuerpo inconsciente a las profundidades, un rayo rojo impactó contra el tentáculo, cortándolo en dos. El cuerpo de Krum y el propio Cedric fueron liberados. Cedric miró hacia donde venía el rayo para ver a Fleur, mientras que él se concentraba en Krum, la campeona de Beauxbatons había logrado liberarse ella misma y luego a los demás.   
Cedric nadó hasta donde flotaba el cuerpo de Krum, Fleur llegó junto a él. El joven búlgaro ya recobraba la consciencia.   
―¿Qué era eso? ― preguntaron ambos. Krum en su idioma pero lo interpretó como tal.   
―El calamar gigante. Fleur lo ha herido, pero volverá.   
Krum fue el primero en separarse. Asintió a ambos y se fue. Cedric lo siguió. Debía encontrar a Cho, había perdido mucho tiempo.


	5. Tercera prueba

Cedric abrazó a su padre nada más verlo. Ayer mismo le envió una carta como si nada y ahora se había presentado para darle una sorpresa. Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle sobre sus pruebas y las anécdotas de los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, su padre parecía tener otros de los que hablar. Después de abrazarlo su padre se dirigió directamente hasta donde estaba Potter, arrastrándolo a él consigo.   
―Conque estás aquí, ¿eh? ― dijo, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo―. Apuesto a que no te sientes tan ufano ahora que Cedric te ha alcanzado en puntuación, ¿a que no?  
―¿Qué? ― preguntó Potter visiblemente confundido.   
―No le hagas caso. ― intervino Cedric hablando a Harry en voz baja, mirando con severidad a su padre ―. Está enfadado desde que leyó el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ya sabes, cuando te hizo aparecer como el único campeón de Hogwarts.   
―Pero no se preocupó por corregirla, ¿verdad? ― comentó Amos Diggory, lo bastante alto para que Harry lo oyera mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Bill y la señora Weasley ―. A pesar de todo le darás una lección, Cedric. Ya lo venciste una vez, ¿no?  
―¡Rita Skeeter haría cualquier cosa por causar problemas, Amos! ― dijo malhumorada la señora Weasley ―. ¡Creí que lo sabrías, trabajando en el Ministerio!   
Antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo más, Cedric se apresuró a cambiar rápidamente de tema de conversación mientras los Weasley y Potter se iban.   
―Bueno, ¿y qué tal todo por el ministerio, papá?  
―¿Eh? Bien, bien. Ya sabes, hemos estado muy atareados con el lío eso, bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.   
―Sí, ha debido de daros mucho trabajo.   
―Y tanto, casi creía que no venía pero no te preocupes, no me perdería por nada del mundo verte levantar la copa del Torneo.   
―Entonces, ¿lo habéis resuelto?  
―Oh no, aún seguimos. Van a abrir una investigación, interrogaron al chico Weasley. ― su padre negó con la cabeza. ― Estos jóvenes tienen demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, una persona capacitada y centrada en su trabajo se habría dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Pero tú eres distinto Cedric, estás hecho de otra pasta, por algo eres el Campeón de Hogwarts ― elevó la voz al decir esas palabras ―. Algún día podrías llegar a ser Ministro de Magia, hijo mío, y Merlín sabe que seríamos afortunados de tenerte.   
Cedric no sabía qué decir. Quizá había llegado el momento de hablar con su padre. Tenía pensado dejar la conversación para más adelante, hasta después del torneo al menos, pero tal vez aquel fuera tan buen momento como cualquier otro.   
―Papá, tengo que decirte algo. Yo… eh… no sé si trabajar en el Ministerio es lo mío. ― continuó hablando antes de que su padre lo pudiera interrumpir. ― Tampoco sé cual sería mi lugar, si es el quidditch u otra cosa, no lo tengo claro. Aún no.   
Su padre se quedó callado unos segundos antes de decir nada.   
―Oh hijo, entiendo. Siento si te he presionado con mi charla constante sobre el ministerio. Esa no era mi intención, no quería que te sintieras presionado. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites, eres joven, yo estaba igual a tu edad.   
―Gracias por entenderlo, papá.   
―Nada, hijo. A tu edad yo estaba igual. Quizá, ¿sabes? Había pensando que después de que te gradues podríamos hacer un viaje todos juntos: tu madre, tú y yo Puede que incluso quiera venirse esa amiga tuya de la que siempre hablas.   
Cedric se sonrojó al pensar en Cho.   
―Cl… claro, se lo preguntaré.   
―Ya que estoy aquí podrías presentármela, ¿no?  
―Ahora creo que está en clase.   
―Vale, vale. Lo dejamos para después de la prueba, para cuando celebremos tu victoria.   
***  
Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró ¡Sonorus!, y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:  
―¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno… ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! ― Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro ―. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! ― Más aplausos ―. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!  
Cedric localizó a su padre en las tribunas, le saludó antes de encarar de nuevo la entrada al laberinto.   
―¡Entonces … cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! ― dijo Bagman ―. Tres… dos… uno…  
Tras el silbato, Cedric entró en el laberinto tras Potter. Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada. Harry sacó la varita, susurró <<¡Lumos!>>, Cedric lo imitó. Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegaron a una bifurcación. Se miraron el uno al otro.   
―Hasta luego. ― le dijo Potter cogiendo el de la izquierda, Cedric giró a la derecha.  
Mientras Cedric avanzaba por su camino del laberinto, escuchó el sonido que indicaba la entrada al mismo de Krum. Poco después sonaría el de Fleur pero no lo escuchó pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando que un escreguto de cola explosiva no se lo comiera o lo que quiera que hicieran esas cosas.   
―¡Desmaius! ― gritó lanzando el hechizo una y otra vez sobre la criatura, cuando vio que no surtía ningún efecto corrió marcha atrás sin darle la espalda al escreguto. Uno de los hechizos le impactó en la parte blanda y explotó, cubriéndolo a él del resto de escreguto que comenzaron a prender al momento.   
Se encontró a Potter al salir de ese camino.   
―¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! ― fue lo único que consiguió articular mientras trataba de apagarse la manga incendiada ― ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo de uno!  
Una vez avisado a Potter del peligro que suponía estar por aquella zona, salió corriendo en otra dirección, lo más rápido que pudo.   
Durante un tiempo no se encontró con ningún otro desafío, sólo con la esfinge y lo pasó rápidamente, era bueno con los desafíos, era uno de los pasatiempos de Cho y él. Ahora se encontraba en una nueva bifurcación, no sabía hacia qué lado dirigirse, utilizó el truco de convertir la varita en una brújula. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con Harry de nuevo, parecía que estaban condenados a encontrarse en esa prueba. Quizá fuera el destino, pero en su lugar, se encontró con el campeón del Instituto de Durmstrang.   
―Hola, Krum. ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó pues lo notaba distinto, el joven buscador búlgaro ya resultaba misterioso y taciturno pero ahora parecía inerte de alguna manera.   
Sin embargo, el chico no respondió, sin mudar su expresión vacua, Krum levantó su varita hacía y susurró con voz monótona Crucio. Entonces, un dolor indescriptible embargó a Cedric por todo su cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada, solo sentir y gritar.   
Y así tan rápido como el dolor vino, se fue. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Harry estaba de pie donde antes estaba Krum y éste, estaba ahora inconsciente en el suelo.   
―¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó Harry.   
―Sí, ― dijo él sin aliento. ― Sí… no puedo creerlo… Venía hacia mí por detrás. Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita.   
Consiguió levantarse aunque todavía temblaba. Los dos miraron a Krum.   
―Me cuesta creerlo… Creía que era un tipo legal ― dijo Harry, mirando a Krum.   
―Yo también lo creía. ― corroboró él, por eso no se había esperado ese ataque.   
―¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? ― preguntó Harry.   
―Sí, ― respondió Cedric ― ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella?  
―No lo sé.  
―¿Lo dejamos aquí? ― preguntó Cedric.  
―No. Creo que deberíamos lanzar chispas rojas. Alguien vendrá a recogerlo… Si no, lo más fácil es que se lo coma un escreguto.  
―Es lo que se merece ― musitó Cedric, pero aún así levantó la varita al aire y disparó una lluvia roja que brilló por encima de Krum, marcando el punto en que se encontraba. Cedric miró a su alrededor tratando de ver algún rastro de posibles monstruos o Merlín no lo quisiera de más escregutos, para luego volverse hacia Harry ― Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir…   
Dicho lo cual, cada uno tomó de nuevo una camino distinto.   
A cada nuevo paso que daba, Cedric miraba detrás de su espalda comprobando que no le siguiese nadie ni nada. Ya había tenido demasiadas sorpresas.   
Todos los ataques sorpresa de los escregutos merecieron la pena cuando vio la copa, brillaba reflejando los rayos del sol. Nada más verla, corrió hacia ella olvidando por completo todas sus precauciones anteriores. Estaba a menos de cinco metros de la copa cuando el grito de Harry lo alertó, tuvo el tiempo justo para girarse y esquivar por poco a la araña gigante pero tropezó cayendo al suelo y perdiendo la varita en el proceso. La araña aprovechó el momento para abalanzarse sobre él, detrás de ésta, Harry lanzaba hechizos sobre la criatura. Estos solo la enfurecían más, tenía la piel demasiado dura pero le dieron el tiempo suficiente a Cedric para recuperar su varita y unirse a Harry.   
―¡Desmaius! ― gritaron al unísono.   
Combinados los dos encantamientos lograron lo que uno solo no podía: el animal se desplomó de lado, sobre un seto y quedó obstruyendo el camino con una maraña de patas peludas.   
―¡Harry! ― gritó Cedric, preocupado por si la araña hubiera aplastado al chico ―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cayó sobre ti?  
―¡No! ― respondió. ― Cógela. ¡Vamos! ¡Cógela! Ya has llegado.  
Cedric no comprendía a qué se refería en un primer momento, estaba centrado en la pierna sangrante de Harry. Por mucho que quisiera coger la copa, no podía hacerlo, sentía que no se la merecía, no la había ganado él.   
―Cógela tú. Tú mereces ganar: me has salvado la vida dos veces.   
―No es así el Torneo. ― negó con la cabeza Harry. ―El primero que llega a la copa gana. Y el primero has sido tú. Te lo estoy diciendo: yo no puedo ganar ninguna competición con esta pierna.  
¿Por qué era así? Él era el claro ganador, no importaba nada más. Le había salvado la vida. Varias veces además. Bien sabían los dos que él no estaría ahí de no ser por Harry. De modo que se alejó de la copa.   
―No. ― dijo.  
―¡Deja de hacer alardes de nobleza! ― le reprochó Harry ― No tienes más que cogerla, y podremos salir de aquí.   
―Tú me dijiste lo de los dragones ― le recordó― Yo habría caído en la primera prueba si no me lo hubieras dicho.  
―A mí también me lo dijeron ― espetó Harry ― Y luego tú me ayudaste con el huevo: estamos en paz.   
―También me ayudaron a mí con lo del huevo. ― espetó Cedric de vuelta.  
―Seguimos estando en paz.   
―Te merecías más puntos en la segunda prueba. ― Repuso Cedric tercamente ― Te rezagaste porque querías salvar a todos los rehenes. Es lo que tendría que haber hecho yo.   
―¡Solo fui lo bastante tonto para tomarme en serio la canción! ― contestó Harry con amargura ― ¡Coge la copa!   
―No. ― volvió a repetir Cedric. Ya estaba casi al lado de Harry, le había dado la espalda a la copa, cada paso le había sabido más amargo que el anterior, era consciente de lo que se negaba a sí mismo, a su casa y a su familia, pero por encima de todo, era lo correcto. ― Vamos, cógela tú.   
― Vamos los dos. ― propuso Harry.  
―¿Qué? ― la propuesta de Harry lo descolocó.  
―La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos.  
―¿Es.. estás seguro? ― preguntó. Desde su punto de vista, Harry seguía siendo el claro vencedor pero no pudo evitar sentir alivio al escuchar las palabras de Harry.  
―Si. Sí… Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, ¿no? Los dos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que cogerla juntos.   
―Adelante pues. Vamos.   
Cogió a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir hacia el pedestal en que descansaba la Copa. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron sendas manos a las relucientes asas.   
―A la de tres, ¿vale? ― propuso Harry ― Uno… dos… tres…  
Harry y él agarraron las asas de la Copa.   
Al instante, Cedric sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y Harry iba a su lado. 

―¿Dónde estamos? ― preguntó Harry una vez que sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies.   
Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie y los dos miraron a su alrededor.   
Sin duda, habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.   
Cedric miró la copa y luego a Harry.   
―¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? ― preguntó.   
―Nadie ― respondió Harry, mirando al cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante ―. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?   
―Ni idea. ― dijo Cedric. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero tenía un mal presentimiento, no le gustaba eso. Había algo tenebroso en aquel lugar. ― ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?  
―Sí.― asintió Harry dándole la razón.   
Cedric levantó la varita preparado y alerta. La sensación de que algo maligno en el aire no le abandonaba. Mentalmente repasó todos los encantamientos y hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras que había aprendido en los últimos siete años al tiempo que varía con la mirada el lugar.   
A lo lejos, entrevió una figura pequeña, se trataba de un hombre bajito. Cruzó una mirada con Harry. Se pusieron en guardia.   
Esta vez estaba preparado, se había entrenado y practicado, había llegado hasta el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo de la noche de los Mundiales de Quidditch no volvería a repetirse. Esta vez presentaría batalla.   
―Mata al otro.   
―¡Avada Kedavra!


	6. Fin

Un rayo dorado lo sacó de las tinieblas, la fuerte luz no era tan fuerte, tan poderosa para despertarlo del todo pero sí lo suficiente para llevarse con ella una parte de él. La luz lo arrastró hasta el otro lado.   
Lo primero que vio fue a Harry, sujetaba la varita de la que salía la luz dorada. Era como estar en un sueño, no entendía qué pasaba ni qué era aquello pero, al mismo tiempo, lo comprendía todo.   
―¡Aguanta, Harry! ― le dijo al chico de las gafas, quien al parecer significaba algo para él pero, ¿quién era él? ¿y qué hacía allí? Continúo dando vueltas dentro del halo de luz tratando de alcanzar las respuestas sobre sí mismo que se le escapaban entre los dedos de las manos. A su alrededor, seguían apareciendo más figuras, también arrastradas por la luz. Como él, parecían confusas y serenas al mismo tiempo.   
De repente, una imagen se le apareció, eran dos personas mayores: un hombre y una mujer, le sonreían, eran sus padres, entendió. Se acercó hasta el chico de las gafas. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Henry? ¿Harper? No, lo había dicho antes, creía. ¿Harry? Sí, eso era.   
―Harry ― le dijo ―. lleva mi cuerpo, ¿lo harás? Llévales el cuerpo a mis padres…   
¿Padres? se preguntó a sí mismo nada más decírselo. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Él tenía padres? Entonces, la luz dorada desapareció, y en su lugar, retornó el vacío de las tinieblas.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
